Typically, cable brackets are fabricated out of flat steel stock. Such brackets are heavy, costly and require a different gage and width of steel for each different bracket. Consequently, blanking dies, resulting in high tooling costs, are required for such flat steel stock brackets. Thus, flat steel stock brackets are not suitable when weight, cost and tooling are factors.